The present invention relates to gaming machines, devices or systems arranged to present one or more games, and more particularly to such a gaming machine, device or system including at least one device adapted to collect security data or information.
As is well known, there are number of reasons for maintaining strict security for a gaming machine. Players and thieves attempt to cheat gaming machines in a variety of ways to obtain fraudulent payouts or otherwise directly steal monies from these machines. Thieves attempt to alter the play of the machine, access coin or bill storage devices in the machine, and pass counterfeit bills and coins, among other things. In some instances, even gaming employees attempt to steal from a gaming machine, such as by taking monies from the machine during a coin or bill drop exchange. Gaming employees may also tamper with the internal mechanisms of the gaming machine.
Laws also generally require that a player of a gaming machine be at least 21 years old. In some instances, a player of a lesser age plays a machine and is awarded a large jackpot. To avoid not being able to collect on the jackpot, the underage player may attempt to trade places with another player of sufficient age before casino personnel arrive to verify and pay the jackpot.
Casinos employ a wide variety of security measures with respect to gaming machines. Commonly, casinos mount cameras to the ceiling of the casino. These cameras are directed at banks of gaming machines and are used to monitor those machines. Casinos may also employ roving personnel to watch players and gaming machines.
The security measures employed by casinos today have significant limitations in their effectiveness and usefulness. A method and apparatus for providing improved gaming machine security and which improves overall functionality is desired.
The present invention is a gaming machine which includes a security system. The security system includes at least one security data collection device, such as a camera for collecting image information and/or a microphone for collecting audio information regarding activities associated with the gaming machine.
In one embodiment of the invention, the gaming machine includes a housing and is arranged to present at least one game for play by a player. One or more image collection devices, such as cameras, are supported by the housing. At least one image collection device is arranged to collect image information regarding activities occurring at or associated with the exterior of the gaming machine. These images may comprise images of a player playing the gaming machine and images of use of gaming machine buttons, coin and bill acceptors and the like.
In another embodiment, at least one image collection device is associated with the gaming machine and arranged to collect image information regarding activities associated with an interior of the gaming machine. These images may comprise images of a party accessing the interior of the gaming machine via a door, one or more devices inside the gaming machine, or compartment(s) below the gaming machine.
In one embodiment, a controller is provided for controlling the one or more security data collection devices and the information collected or generated thereby. In one embodiment, the controller may comprise a master gaming machine controller which also controls various other devices of the gaming machine and facilitates the presentation of the game. The gaming machine also includes at least one information storage device. The gaming machine controller causes collected security data or information, such as collected image or audio information, to be stored at the image storage device. In one embodiment, the image information is continuously generated and stored. To limit the total information which is stored, the information stored at the information storage device may be overwritten after a period of time or after a predetermined amount of data or information is stored.
In another embodiment, the controller is arranged to cause collected security data or information to be stored and not overwritten in the event a predetermined event occurs. When a particular event occurs, collected security data or information for a period of time before and after the event is stored. The information is not overwritten until an override instruction is provided, such as after the information is obtained by gaming personnel.
In one embodiment, the gaming machine is linked with a remote security monitoring station by at least one communication or data link. In one embodiment, an analog video link is provided over which streaming image data or information collected by one or more cameras is transmitted. Audio information may also be transmitted over the same or a similar analog link. Control information may be transmitted over a separate digital link. In another embodiment, the collected security data may comprise data in digital form or comprise an analog signal converted to digital form and then transmitted over a digital link.
The remote station includes at least one display and preferably an audio reproduction device. Image information is transmitted to the remote station for viewing and/or storage. Audio information is transmitted to the remote station for play and/or storage. In one embodiment, a user of the remote station may cause the controller to transmit the image and/or audio information as it is collected for xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d viewing or play. In another embodiment, the security data or information may automatically be sent to the remote station when one of the predetermined events occurs. In one embodiment, the analog output of several cameras is modulated and transmitted, and using a tuner the individual image output of one or more of the cameras may be continuously viewed or stored. In another embodiment, multiple digital data streams or a single data stream of packetized digital data is transmitted.
In one embodiment, the controller is associated with a peripheral device of the gaming machine, such as a player tracking device or bill validation device. The peripheral device is associated with the network or communication link. The security data collection device transmits data via this link. In other arrangements, the camera or other security data collection device may be connected to an associated device, and the communication link may be shared with the associated device or be independent of a link (if any) to which the peripheral or other associated device is connected.
A variety of features and functions are provided. Cameras may include zoom, pan, filter and other features. Collected data may be compressed or converted to reduce the amount of data which is stored or transmitted. The camera, including its various functions, may be controlled remotely, by an associated controller, a gaming controller of the gaming machine, or combinations thereof.
A variety of control features may be provided. The security data collection devices may be activated upon the occurrence of certain events, such as particular spoken words, movement or loud noises, or input to the gaming machine such as use of a stolen player card, input of counterfeit currency or input to a button. On the other hand, data from the security data collection devices need not be stored or transmitted if a level of movement below a minimum threshold is occurring, or a level of noise below a minimum noise level exists. If a particular event is detected, an alarm may be triggered. The alarm may be triggered at a remote location and the collected security data, such as an image of person attempting to pass counterfeit currency or use a card not issued to them, may be transmitted to the remote location.
In accordance with the invention, security data or information regarding activities associated with a gaming machine is obtained. This information is useful for a variety of security purposes. The purposes include identifying the player of a machine, such as the player of a machine when a jackpot is awarded. In addition, image information is obtained regarding a variety of other activities, such as attempts to tamper with the machine, and even gaming employees"" attempts to take coins or cash from the inside or tamper with internal mechanisms of the gaming machine. Information may be provided regarding activities directly associated with the gaming machine and those in the vicinity, including patron traffic information during various times of day and activities at other gaming machines, such as those directly across an aisle therefrom.
In one or more embodiments, image information is used for verification purposes. In one embodiment, image information is encoded and printed on an award or cash-out ticket. The player may only cash out the ticket if their image matches the decoded image. A player""s image may also be transmitted for verification when a player attempts to utilize a player reward card at a gaming machine. The image of a person who is issued a player card, smart card or the like may be stored on the card. The card may only be used if the an image of the person attempting to use the card as collected at the gaming machine matches the image stored on the card.
Further features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.